Kitsune Warrior
by Blizard Heaven
Summary: Naruto is requested by Zhen Ji to help restore peace to The land and she send Lu Linqi to Find him ,see what happen when naruto becomes strong enough to take on many warlords.
Dynasty Kitsune Warrior

I don`t own any Naruto or Dynasty Warriors .

'Persons thought'

"Person Speech"

Lets rock…..

Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf.

{Flashback }

Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze, and the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails: Kushina Uzumaki. He was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, thereby making the Sannin his godfather.[14] Fearing that the stress of giving birth would break the seal containing the Nine-Tails, the Third Hokage arranged Naruto's parents to go to a top-secret location on the outskirts of the village guarded by Anbu, with the midwives Biwako and Taji helping Kushina in delivering her child while Minato would keep the seal in place. Shortly after Naruto was born on the night of October 10th, a masked man, who managed to track down their location, killed the midwives and Anbu, and took the newborn hostage as a means of separating Minato from Kushina, in order to release the Nine-Tails for his own ends.

Minato quickly sprung into action, however, by the time he secured Naruto at a safer location, the masked man had succeeded in releasing the Nine-Tails and used it to devastate Konoha. Minato managed to save Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village.[15] After having severed the masked ninja's control over the tailed beast, Minato realized the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the fox's power to defeat the masked ninja when he returned. Because the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense for the seal to hold on such a small child, Minato was forced to sacrifice his soul in order to first weaken the fox by splitting its Yin and Yang chakra amongst himself and his son before succumbing to his wounds alongside Kushina after taking a fatal blow from the fox meant for their son. Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name — as Hiruzen believed it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage.

{Flashback End}

Two Years Later…

[KonohaPark]

Here we find Naruto Uzumaki siting on a bench looking at the clouds, "I really wish I had a friend." He said quietly as a tear fell from his left eye, and with that his disappeared into a swirl of flames.

[Training ground 44]

Naruto walk into to training ground and created a clone "Practice kunai turbulent strike." He said to the clone , the clone nodded and took off to a distant area not far from the original , Naruto then turn his attention to a blue scroll hanging on a branch .

'Let see if I can get that he thought,' and with that he leaped forward towards the scroll hanging from the branch, he caught the branch and jumped on top of it began to take his to balance and stretch for the scroll but he jumped out of the way as he saw a blade coming his way.

"It`s not nice to attack a ninja of the Konoha." He said waving his index finger to the unknown individual.

The unknown individual replied " You're not so bad to the eyes, but My Lady wish for me to bring you to her.

The unknown person then removed the hood and it was Lu Lingqi (onyomi: Ryo Reiki) is a fictional name for Lu Bu's historically unnamed daughter. Not much is known about her, but her father attempted to use her twice for a political marriage with Yuan Shu's son. Her marriage was considered but refused both times due to the warlord's loose trust in her father's integrity. Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes that it was additionally fueled by his loathing for Lu Bu's arrogance.

{Fight Scene}

Naruto pull out a kunai knife while Lu Linqi took out her Crossed Pike as soon as the birds flew out of the tree they rush into Naruto summon a clone and delivered a cross axe drive kick to her which she block and thrust her pike in a slash.

Naruto drifted back a few distance before rushing into her again only to be trap by a set off rope she set all over the area.

Lu Linqi now make her way to a bound Naruto tied from head to toe ,

'This will be easy' she thought as she closed in on him as soon as she touch him he Poof and disappeared. ' I must have gotten careless I must keep my guard up' as she look for the blonde kid as soon as she step out of safe distance Naruto launch himself from the tree shouting " Water style : Water Turn Strike" a large spear like water sword made from water surround his arm as he slashed at Lu Linqi, until she threw the pike at him to which he ducked and ran toward her with a rasengan fully charged as soon as he was about to make contact with her, he was hit in the by the returning cross pike and fell onto Lu Linqi.

{Fight Scene End]

Two hours after…

Naruto awoke to find himself bound and tied to a tree but Lu Linqi was siting away from him facing him as she class her hand together and read the blue scroll a Portal Open and she slung him over her shoulder and enter the portal and with that it disappeared with both Naruto and Lu Linqi.

Cliff hanger : what will happen next please tune in next time A Big Castle .


End file.
